


Five Hugs and a Handshake

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, moving in, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post episode "True Genius", after Reid's birthday party.  Aaron and Spencer discuss the party on their way home.  Spencer's not totally happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for Hotch/Reid site on LJ a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Hugs and a Handshake

Aaron is driving to his house; Jack will there waiting with his aunt.  Spencer is sitting, looking out the window, holding a leftover slice of his birthday cake to share with Jack for dessert later.

Spencer has been quiet for much of the afternoon and for the ride home, so Aaron tosses out his first attempt, “Thanks for saving a piece of cake for Jack; he’ll appreciate it, he’s a chocoholic, too.”

“Of course,” Spencer replies with a quick glance at Aaron.  “It is a pretty adult cake, so I am holding a hope that he won’t want too much and I can finish it.”

“That’s possible.  I’m glad that we finally got your party at work with everyone.  I agree, it didn’t seem right earlier with Prentiss and all that went on…”  Aaron says as he glances over at Spencer who is still looking out the window.

“Umm hmmm.  This was nice.”

Trying the direct method, Aaron says, “So Spencer, I think I’ve known you for about ten years now and we’ve been seeing each other for almost two years, so I do kind of know when you’re upset.  Want to share?” 

Spencer turns and looks at Aaron, blinking a few times.  “If sleeping together is what you mean by ‘seeing each other’ then yes.   And amazingly enough, while I have never had sex with any of my coworkers, they were quite comfortable hugging me for my birthday.  Whereas you, my lover for the last 17 months and 13 days, shakes my hand.   What was that about?”

“Oh.” Aaron wasn’t expecting that.  “Well, we were at work, and I’m your boss at work, right?  So it seemed appropriate.”

“I see,” Spencer replies.  “So even though we were in a closed room, with our friends who certainly know that we’re a couple, the handshake was appropriate?  What, in case Strauss walked in while you were hugging me?  Yes, because her first thought would have been ‘Ah ha!  Proof!’  Was that your worry?  Or maybe she’d see all the hugging and decide that I’m the team bicycle and everyone gets a ride?” 

Maybe this wasn’t a good time to discuss this, Aaron thinks as Spencer is only getting more upset.  “No, of course not, but we agreed to be professional at work.”

“Oh of course.  So when we’re out on a case, you’re going to stop trying to keep me at the station when you send out everyone else into what might be a dangerous situation?  Like when we were in Phoenix and you kept me in with Garcia and sent out JJ?”

“We already talked about that and I already explained myself,” Aaron says and now he’s pissed off as well.  “Not that I need to explain myself about work decisions.”

“So the handshake was a work decision?  I got a hug from Morgan, a one cheek kiss from Prentiss, two cheek kisses from Garcia, JJ and from Dave for god’s sake.  And my lover makes a work decision to shake my hand?”  Spencer shakes his head and turns to look back out the window.  They’re both quiet and after a couple of minutes, he says quietly, “It was embarrassing to me, Aaron.   Morgan mentioned it.  Prentiss asked if I was starting to date Dave.  I tried to make a joke back and said that I was your dirty little secret and…they kind of looked at each other and…I felt like I might be.”

Aaron pulls over into a gas station parking lot and turns off the car and stares at the back of Spencer’s head until he turns back around.  “You can’t possibly think that, please tell me you don’t,” Aaron whispers.

“On a good day, of course not.  You’ve let me be family to your son, and I know how much that means to you.  But sometimes … I get insecure.”  Spencer shrugs.  “I’m sorry, I just do.”

“Don’t apologize for my actions,” Aaron says.  “I’m the one who's sorry, I just go on auto-pilot sometimes and … I’m really sorry, I didn’t know bad I made you feel.”

Aaron leans over and meets Spencer in the middle of the car for a short kiss.  “We’re okay?”

“Yeah, we’re good, Aaron.  I needed to vent.  I know you love me and I certainly love you,” Spencer smiles shyly at him.  It amazes Aaron that he still feels his stomach flip when Spencer gives him that smile.

“Good.”  Aaron pulls the car back into traffic and continues on the drive to his house.  “Maybe this weekend when we have time, we can discuss one of Jack’s questions  -- why doesn’t Spencer live here all the time.”

Spencer’s eyes go big and he gasps.  “Aaron… you want to talk about that?”

“Yes, I think we should.   As you said, we’ve been together for 17 months and 13 days and pretty much everyone knows it.   Time to make this honest,” Aaron squeezes Spencer’s leg as he says this.

“Wow.  I was hoping for an occasional pat on the arm in front of people as a huge jump forward.  But yes, let’s talk.  My apartment is just a mail dump now.  And yes, I want to live with you and Jack.”  This time the smile is huge and lights up the dark car.

“Good.  We’ll figure something out, it’ll work, don’t worry about Strauss.  Oh and by the way, you’re nobody’s bicycle but mine.”  Aaron leans over for another kiss as he pulls into the driveway of his family’s home.  


End file.
